Justice
by Fox the Writer
Summary: They say justice is blind, but it can also be very poetic!


**A/N:** While I'm not the biggest fan of Valentine's Day, I felt like posting something today because why not? This drabble focuses on two canon characters and two OFCs, one of which belongs to me (Simone Caldera) and the other (Six of Nine) belongs to my good friend, cakelesspixels. This is a fun drabble meant for humor and/or exploring romances for Ty, who truly does deserve a lady of his own. This is also a drabble that has some humor to it, on account of if Warp tried to lure an independent lady away with his own advances, chances are he might be tossed flat on his butt. This is NOT a character bashing; it's just a fact of life that Warp will not always succeed in getting what he wants, and sometimes he will feel like the fool for doing so.

So if you aren't a fan of humor like this, hey, to each their own. But to everybody else, I hope you enjoy and have happy days! And if you celebrate Valentine's Day, party on!

Disclaimer: I have received full permission from cakelesspixels to post this drabble, with her OFC Six of Nine. Simone Caldera is mine, while Ty Parsec, Warp Darkmatter, Cosmo's Diner and all things BLoSC belong to Disney/Pixar.

* * *

What is love? A series of complicated emotions, that was the most reliable definition of the very concept that he was musing over. It was a concept debated, illustrated, woven, discussed, transformed, and interpreted over and over again as the years passed. He had yet to wield his own series of meanings of that very word, as he was slowly opening his own heart and mind to the idea of embracing significant others.

Even if he had to decide between the two.  
As Simone Caldera and Six of Nine talked between themselves at Cosmo's Diner, Ty Parsec was currently occupied with his own thoughts over a great matter of things. One of which was deciding who he'd want to be his longtime partner, in sickness and health, someone to love, honor and cherish for the rest of their lives. But he was quite unsure of whom to choose. Both of them retained great forms of splendor that made them beautiful to him, inside and out.

His old Academy friend and fellow Space Ranger, Simone Caldera, was very thin and fair in skin, but had soft black hair and a set of gentle blue eyes to complement her long black braid. She was a soft-spoken woman who had seen a lot through her time, with him and without him, and although she was still recovering from all old events of pain, she put them aside to help others in need of medical attention. He loved her soothing voice, graceful conduct, and gentleness.

His new friend and bounty hunter, Six of Nine, was in possession of a shapely figure and was also fair in skin tone, but she possessed a deep purple set of locks and feisty green eyes. She was someone who had a deep distrust of the Rangers, but found a rooting bud of fondness towards him and his team. Even if she had yet to overcome her traumas, she was able to put them aside to assist others who were dealing with emotional stress. He loved her fast reflexes, honesty, and fiery nature.

Different as the sun and moon, but both equally important to him.

It was a typical day for him to ponder the question he never thought he'd find himself asking: who was he going to choose? He couldn't choose; this love triangle business was a giant curveball thrown at him by some cosmic force laughing at him from up above. He was both thankful and utterly frustrated at times. His heart yearned for both, but he couldn't CHOOSE both…. Could he?

Luckily, his ladies didn't seem too concerned with his dilemma; they were focusing on their own conversations.

Until someone would derail his long train of thought and send him back down to mission control. "Hey, Parsec!"

Upon hearing his name called, he looked around for the source. And there was the boomer. "Warp?"  
"Hey. What are you doin' here with Simone and Six?"

Ty blinked as Warp was standing by his table. Simone and Six were waiting for him to answer. "Uhh…we're just hangin' out here. We were done with our mission early, so we thought we'd get a bite to eat before goin' to see a movie."

Warp smirked. "I see. So ladies, how are you two doin'?"

Simone and Six shared an unimpressed glance at Warp's attempt to flirt with them. Typical womanizer.

Simone crossed her arms. "Fine, thank you."

"Couldn't be better." Six followed suit.

Warp shot off a brow at their apathetic responses. "Well, glad to see that you two are talkin' and havin' a good time with Ty. But you sure you two wanna go to see a movie? That seems like small potatoes compared to what I do with lovely ladies. How 'bout I have a round on you all, on me?"

Ty's brow furrowed. Although he was used to Warp's way with women, that didn't mean he had to like it. He despised it more often than not. And this was one of those times when Ty didn't like what Warp was up to: trying to lure Simone and Six away into doing…cosmos know what.

Six frowned. "Pass. We've had our share of drinks earlier."

"Yes, I'm certain we could do without another round." Simone sneered as she motioned to an empty shot glass on the table.

Warp's smirk faded as they turned down his offer. Meanwhile, Ty was biting his lower lip to keep himself from bursting out with laughter. Warp could be a real ham when it came to the ladies, and sometimes had success in getting them around his arms, but he knew that with Simone and Six, there was NO chance of that happening.

As if sensing Ty's thoughts, Six bore a large smug smile as she, being the closest to Ty, wrapped her arms around his and leaned against his shoulder. "Besides…the mission was draining on us all and we'd feel much better relaxing in the movies than getting drunk off all day." She shot a conspiratorial wink to Simone, who quickly caught on. "Isn't that right, Simone?"

"Oh yes, very much so, Six." She reached out with a hand to squeeze Ty's own hand. She smiled a very sweet and sugary smile. "And Ty here saved our lives today. So Six and I wanted to thank him by taking him out to the movies."

Needless to say, Ty was taken a little off guard by the random amount of attention his girls were sporting in front of Darkmatter. But who was he to complain? At least he'd be leaving Simone and Six alone instead of trying to drag them away. He would shrug and say to Darkmatter, "It's their idea and I agree with it."

Ty, ironically, would be the one dragged away. Six and Simone nodded to each other and got off out of the booth. Six would shoo Warp away with a swatting hand before waiting for Simone to hook her arms around Ty's. Together the two of them would take Ty away for a day of fun. As he looked at the gals in pride, he found himself glad to have them by their side. The day might come when he would have to choose, but he was glad it was not this day.

They left Warp away to sulk at the poetic justice thrown at him like a book.

 _Fin._


End file.
